


Just The Five Of Us

by CuriousVillager



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult Pidge | Katie Holt, Aliens Made Them Do It, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is An Adult, Falling In Love, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, I mean not a lot of plot but there is some, It's a bit messy but it works, Keith and Lance start out in a relationship but eventually everyone falls in love, M/M, Multi, Not really Allura and Coran just make a suggestion and everyone consents, OT6, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polydins, Polyfidelity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Team Bonding, The Ultimate Team Bonding, They've been in space for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousVillager/pseuds/CuriousVillager
Summary: “So, Coran and I have been talking about ways to bring you closer together,” Allura said. “We should always be striving to make Voltron stronger and more unified in any way possible. Are there any activities you humans do to create intimate bonds that you have not already done together?”The paladins paused, most of them mid-bite or chew. They exchanged glances with each other across the dining table, all having the same thought but unsure of what to say.





	1. Chapter 1

Team Voltron was gathered in the dining hall, eating and chatting amiably as always. When a lull in conversation came, Allura took a sip of nunvill and cleared her throat; all eyes were drawn to her.

“So, Coran and I have been talking about ways to bring you closer together,” she said. “We should always be striving to make Voltron stronger and more unified in any way possible. Are there any activities you humans do to create intimate bonds that you have not already done together?”

The paladins paused, most of them mid-bite or chew. They exchanged glances with each other across the dining table, all having the same thought but unsure of what to say.

“…Do you humans not have such an activity, then, or have you already done everything there is to do?” Allura asked, sounding a bit concerned by the silence.

“Well, Princess,” Shiro said, swallowing a too-large chunk of food, “humans _do_ have an activity that matches your description, but…”

“Excellent!” Coran said excitedly, “Have you all performed it together already, or-?”

“No!” they all blurted at once with blushes all round.

“Well, why not?” he asked matter-of-factly.

“It’s, er, not something that a group of friends usually does together,” Hunk said carefully. “It’s usually just for, um, what would you Alteans call them… _mates_.”

“Oh!” A small blush crossed Allura’s face. “So, it’s how you procreate.”

“Yeah,” Pidge said, returning to her food. “Although a lot of people just do it to feel good, not to make kids.”

“I see.” Allura said, continuing to eat. “You all are _not_ mates, so that would not be appropriate. In that case, if there isn’t anything more for you to do, than it appears that your bonds are as strong as they can be. Wonderful!”

“Well…” Shiro scratched the back of his neck. “I _have_ had the feeling recently that our connection when forming Voltron isn’t as strong as it was before.”

“Like in the past two weeks or so?” Hunk said, eyes growing wide, “I’ve noticed that too!”

“Yep. Some extra bonding exercises probably wouldn’t hurt. Let’s plan on doing the mind-melding exercise first thing tomorrow to make sure our bond is in top form.”

Keith and Lance, who had remained oddly silent during the whole conversation, looked at each other nervously. Keith nodded to Lance, in an unspoken signal.

“Actually, guys…” Lance said, putting down his spoon. He appeared to mean business. “I think this might be Keith’s and my fault…”

“Are you two fighting again?” Shiro said, disappointment in his voice. “You seemed to be getting along better-”

“No, not fighting,” Keith murmured. He seemed uncomfortable. “We’ve been…” he glanced at the Alteans and censored himself, using air quotes, “participating in the ‘ _activity_.’ We’re boyfriends now.”

A chorus of “What?!” and a barrage of questions broke out among the other three paladins; Allura and Coran didn’t appear to understand the gravity of the situation.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, everyone!” Lance said, standing up. “We’ve only been together a couple of weeks. Keith and I _were_ going to tell you once we were more sure about our relationship…”

“‘Relationship?’” Allura echoed wonderingly. She obviously did not recognize the concept of “boyfriends.”

Shiro turned to her, “Keith and Lance are, well, mates now.”

“So _that’s_ why there’s been a feeling of imbalance when we’re in the Lions,” Hunk said, crossing his arms. “Your relationship with each other is on a different level than your relationships with the rest of us. You should have told us immediately!”

“You can’t keep this kind of stuff from us!” Pidge said indignantly.

“Wait, you two,” Shiro said, putting out his hands towards them, “I know there’s not much privacy around here in the Castle, but Lance and Keith had every right to keep things to themselves as they were starting out and we should respect their choice.” Now addressing the two young men in question, he said, grinning, “Congrats, you two!”

“Thanks,” Lance said, smiling with relief. “It never crossed our minds that being boyfriends would mess up our bonds with the rest of you.” He looked thoughtful. “Does… this mean Keith and I need to break up now? We can’t risk weakening Voltron just because we want to be together.”

“Well…” Shiro began.

Allura spoke up, “What if you _all_ participated in your human mating activity, to strengthen your bonds as paladins? To even things out among all of you?”

At this, everyone was speechless. 

Lance dramatically put a hand over his heart and clapped his other hand to Keith’s shoulder. “Well, babe, it’s been a good run, but-”

“No, hold on,” Pidge said, a finger to her chin, “I think Allura is on to something… As crazy as it sounds to us humans, all of us having sex together _would_ allow us to know each other in the deepest way possible. We’re already bonded mentally and emotionally, so this would bond us physically. And… we’re all human. It would be beneficial for us to have some sexual release every now and then, for tension relief, since we don’t exactly have social lives or the opportunity to date around much, living in the Castle of Lions for the last seven Earth-years like we have been.”

“And the fact that we all already love, trust, and care about each other would make it even better,” Shiro said, smiling.

“That… actually makes sense,” said Hunk, scratching his cheek in thought. “And Keith and Lance could probably stay each other’s boyfriends, but all five of us would need to have sex regularly to keep our bonds in balance.”

Keith pressed his lips together. “I mean… it’ll be weird at first, but… I think I’d be willing to give it a try, if Lance is.”

“I think I am, too,” Lance replied. “For Voltron!”

Laughing, Keith cheered, “For Voltron!”

“Allura, Coran, what do you think?” Shiro asked. “Would this actually work?”

“Hmm…” Coran stroked his moustache. “I would have to research the human mating process to know for sure. If it is anything like the Altean ritual, I think there’s a good chance of your bonds as paladins being strengthened as a result!” He stood up from the table, taking his plate of half-finished green goo with him. “I’ll go look it up on the intergalactic database. What do you humans call it again?”

“Er, sexual intercourse, or just sex,” Shiro said, feeling no less uncomfortable by this point in the conversation.

“Right, then, I’m off! Give me a half a varga and I’ll have your answer!” Coran jogged out of the dining hall, eager to do his research.

“I… think I’ll join him,” Allura said, rising from the table. “I’m sure you all have much to discuss.” She strode into the hallway, following after Coran.


	2. Chapter 2

The five paladins were left alone at the table, their suppers long forgotten. Pidge finally broke the silence.

“So…” she said, nonchalantly leaned back in her chair. “How many virgins we got here?” She raised her hand as she spoke.

Hunk slipped his hand up, as well.

“Alright… good to know,” Shiro said. “We’ll make sure to remember that and keep things nice and slow until we’re familiar with each other.”

“If Coran decides this will help us bond and we _do_ end up doing this…” Lance said, uncertainly, “how exactly are we going to make it work? Are we going to have sex with each other in pairs until we’ve been with everyone, or will we do it… all together at once?”

“Well, it’s supposed to be a bonding exercise, and we’ve always done those together, as a team,” Keith said.

“Right!” Hunk said, then ticked the items off his fingers as he listed them: “There was that time the castle attacked us to encourage us to form Voltron and we fought the drones on the training deck, and then we all sat in a circle and tried to meld our minds, and the maze where we had to guide each other, and then that time where we ate with our wrists cuffed together. So… doing _this_ together, all five of us at once, would make sense.”

“And just so we know, um, who will be doing what, what’re everyone’s sexualities?” Lance said, “I’m bi, and Keith is the gayest guy I know.” Keith smirked.

“I’m demisexual,” Hunk said, “and I am really close to all of you, of course, so I think I’ll be pretty flexible.”

“I’m bisexual, too,” Shiro said.

“I’m… not really sure,” Pidge said, fidgeting. “I haven’t given it a lot of thought.” At last, she smiled. “I’m down for whatever. It’s just _you_ guys, after all.”

“Cool… cool…” Lance stroked his chin. “Keith and I will obviously, er, work together, since we’re already familiar with each other’s bodies, but we’ll also incorporate everyone else at the same time. Somehow. Shiro, Hunk, and I can be the main ones taking care you, Pidge.”

“And we’ll obviously need to use protection,” Hunk chimed in.

“Lance and I have plenty of condoms, and lube too,” Keith said. “Lance stocked up at the Earth-stuff store at the last space mall we visited a while back, I guess hoping he’d get lucky with some alien…” He playfully elbowed Lance in the ribs.

“Which I did, thank you very much!” Lance said; he swatted Keith’s elbow away before kissing his cheek.

As the five friends grew more relaxed with the idea, the conversation meandered away from planning their “intense bonding exercise,” as they began to call it, back into more regular territory. Coran and Allura eventually returned to the dining hall. Coran looked quite pleased with himself.

“Alright, Paladins,” he said. “We’ve conducted our research on the intergalactic database about human biology as compared to that of Alteans…”

Without realizing it, they all held their breaths.

“It would appear that performing the human mating ritual together _would_ strengthen your bonds as pilots and teammates,” Allura said, smiling. “So, if you are all willing, Coran and I suggest you perform it together on a regular basis.”

The paladins grinned at each other; they were all a bit nervous at the prospect, but happy nonetheless.

“What do you think about Lance and me being boyfr- I mean, mates?” Keith asked.

Putting a hand to both of their shoulders, Coran beamed. “I couldn’t be happier for you two!”

“…Er, thanks, but I meant in light of your research, do you think we can continue being mates while routinely doing the group mating ritual? Would that keep all five of us balanced?”

“Oh! Right. I’m not sure, to be honest. I would think that as long as all five of you remain sensitive to your bonds as a team and communicate whenever you feel your bond needs to be strengthened, you should be fine.”

Shiro nodded. “Well, I guess that’s it, then.” He turned to face his friends. “We can probably do it later, maybe before bed. We still need to finish our daily duties and-”

“If I may, Shiro…” Allura held up a finger, “I think it would be wise to conduct the activity and restore your bond as soon as possible. We never know when an emergency will arise, so you need to be able to form Voltron, at full capacity, at a moment’s notice, so sooner would be better than later.” She smiled knowingly. “Coran and I can take care of your duties for today.”

“Right…” Shiro sounded distant. He seemed to be weighing his options. “Right,” he said again, now with more conviction. “Let’s… er, _do_ this.”

Lance burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear from you all! :)


	3. Chapter 3

The training deck was decided upon as the location; it seemed appropriate, given how many of their past bonding exercises had been performed there, and the room’s layout was the most customizable of any in the Castle. Coran showed them the control panel that changed the room’s configuration at the push of a button; after some tinkering, a round indentation was made in the floor of the training deck, wide and deep enough to comfortably fit the five paladins while seated or laying down; it reminded the humans of a low in-ground swimming pool. Everyone brought blankets and pillows from their own bedrooms to make it softer and cozier. Within easy reach of the “love nest,” as they took to calling it, was a bowl containing plenty of condoms and bottles of lube. Allura discovered a way to dim the lights of the training deck from their normal glaring brightness, which helped them feel more relaxed.

“All set, then?” Coran asked, hands on his hips.

“I think so,” Shiro said, looking around at the setup. “You guys… aren’t going to stick around, are you?”

“It’ll be awkward enough without an audience,” Pidge said under her breath.

“No, of course not, Coran and I will be on our way,” Allura said, clasping her hands to her chest. She smiled brightly. “Best of luck to you all!” She then nodded to Coran and they left the training deck, headed in the direction of the bridge.

“Well, as long as we’re trying to bond and become closer…” Keith said, “I guess I should say I’ve always… kind of had a crush on you, Shiro.” Before Shiro could react, Keith turned to Lance and said, “Er, sorry…”

“Dude, no worries. You’ve known Shiro way longer than you’ve known me, and for the majority of the time that you have known me, we were rivals, so-”

“I started crushing on you by our second month as paladins.”

Lance blushed. “O-oh! Well, in that case, Hunk, my guy, I’ve liked you ever since our first day as roommates back at the Garrison.”

“Seriously?” Hunk laughed, delighted.

“Seriously!”

“Okay, we all love each other very much, I get it,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes.

Hunk hugged her. “Aw, Pidge, I would have asked you out by now, but I didn’t know if you were into dudes or not.” Pidge couldn’t help but giggle. “You and Lance were like, the only people from the Garrison I would have ever considered dating.”

“Alright, everyone, let’s focus,” Shiro said, smiling. Usually when he had to reign in the paladins, it was because they were arguing or goofing off, not confessing old crushes for each other. “We can talk more later, but for right now, we need to get down to business.”

Lance grinned impishly. “…By getting laid.”

“ _Right_ ,” Shiro laughed, “Keith, Lance, what would you recommend we start with?”

“I would think the initial round should rely on penetration,” Keith said. “That’s a fast intimacy builder. From then on, we can probably be more creative, but like Allura said, we need to go ahead and start the process of physical bonding as soon as possible, to ensure Voltron is ready for anything at any time.”

“Well, before we make any more plans,” Pidge said, “we should probably get undressed first.”

Hunk grinned. “Oh, yeah, that would probably help!” He crossed his arms, gripped the hem of his shirt, and was about to pull it over his head when he stopped. “S-should we turn around, or…?”

“We’re gonna be seeing a _lot_ of each other; may as well watch each other undress!” Lance said.

They started taking their clothes off casually, like one would at the beach while wearing a bathing suit underneath. But around the same time, they all realized the gravity of the situation and they began to slow down. A solemn silence fell over them. This wasn’t a case of friends-with-benefits messing around, or a drunken one-night orgy. Their bond as paladins was an integral part of their lives and what they were about to do was not only going to solidify that bond, but also change their relationships with each other forever. There was no going back.

After setting their clothes in piles outside of the love nest, they started looking at each other more directly. It was odd: in that moment, none of them felt embarrassed or uncomfortable to be nude in front of their friends. Perhaps it was because they were all naked and so the vulnerability was equally shared, or perhaps it was because of their already-strong bonds. In place of feelings of comparison or shame, all they could do was stare at each other, appreciating their physical forms. Lance felt himself start to blush, but only because he was starting to get hard.

“You guys… you all look amazing,” Hunk said, eyes darting back and forth. “I mean, it’s not like looks are the most important thing, but hot dang!” Shiro chuckled in agreement.

“Seriously!” Lance said, eyes shining with excitement, “Why didn’t we think to do this earlier?!” 

Sitting down on the edge of the love nest, Pidge smirked. “I mean, how would that conversation have gone?” She started speaking in a goofy voice: “‘Hey, I bet you guys look hot naked. We should sleep together sometime.’” They all laughed.

“So let’s see…” Lance said, “if we’re gonna focus on penetration for right now, who wants to penetrate and who wants to be penetrated?”

“I think I’d like to be a… penetrator?” Hunk ventured.

“I’m fine with trying out vaginal,” Pidge said, “but I want to wait on anal for right now, until I’m more experienced.”

Lance nodded. “Very understandable!” He bounced on the balls of his feet and looked down at his cock thoughtfully. “I’m probably a good size for you to get started on. Shiro and Hunk might be a bit too much for you right now.”

“Works with me.”

“My first impulse is for me and Lance to be together,” Keith said, “but we probably should focus on other people, for this first round at least, since we’re already physically intimate. Shiro,” he said, turning toward him, “you wanna go?” He put his pointer finger into his fist and smiled mischievously.

“Oh, you mean…?” Shiro faltered, then laughed. “Sure! I’ve never had it up the butt, but sounds fun.”

“Looks like it’s you and me, Hunk!” Lance said, putting an elbow on his shoulder. “If I sit in your lap, facing away from you, Pidge could sit in _my_ lap, facing me: you penetrating me, me penetrating her. Then we have Shiro and Keith… let’s have Shiro be with Pidge, since he’s bi, but she doesn’t want to do anal just yet, so… hmm… Shiro, maybe you could sit behind her and just rub against her back?”

“Sure,” Shiro said, shrugging.

 “Alright, and then you’ll be sitting in Keith’s lap with his cock up your butt, like we previously established. Sound good?” There were nods and sounds of agreement all round.

“That’s my boyfriend, ever the strategist,” Keith said grinning.

By this point in the conversation, the boys were either fully aroused or nearly there, their erections standing out proudly. While she appeared as composed as ever, Pidge’s nipples were firm and her pupils were dilated.

“Well, I think we’ve got this pretty well figured out,” Lance said. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get to the actual Sex part yet, I didn't have time. I thought this part was substantial enough to stand on its own, so I decided to go ahead and post it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear from you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had much time recently to write, but I thought I would write a quick little chapter showing Allura and Coran's thoughts on the matter.

Meanwhile in the bridge, Allura and Coran were making plans for some future missions, deciding the best routes and strategies. A silence fell on them as they worked individually.  
  
“…How do you think it’s going?” Allura asked eventually. She sounded a bit worried.  
  
“I’m sure they’re just fine,” Coran said, turning to smile at her. “They’ll figure it out.”  
  
Allura nodded, though Coran could tell she did not fully believe him.  
  
“You’re remembering Benna and Reyar, aren’t you?” he said.  
  
“Well, yes. When Keith and Lance announced that they were mates and they all determined that that was what was causing an issue in their bonds as paladins… I realized, that’s what must have happened back then.”  
  
“You were very young when Benna and Reyar were paladins. Just a small thing.”  
  
“I know. I was so excited to hear that they had fallen in love – I thought it was so sweet – but no one, not even Father, ever considered how that would affect Voltron. Looking back, that lack of insight was a part of that group of paladins' downfall; their bonds had been weakened, but they hadn't known why. I just… I care very much for our current paladins; I know you do, too. I don’t want what happened to that group to happen to them.”  
  
"I have a good feeling they will overcome this, together. Our Earthlings have shown a tremendous amount of maturity in this matter, and you, wisdom beyond your years."  
  
"Coran, I'm over ten thousand years old. That's not really saying much."  
  
"You know what I mean, my dear."  
  
Allura finally smiled sincerely. "Thank you, Coran. I can only hope you are correct."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention, I very much consider this an AU. If two paladins actually do get together in the show (which I think will happen eventually), I don't think it would have any negative affects on Voltron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a challenge, but a ton of fun to write! I hope you all enjoy!

The five paladins started out by exchanging kisses with each other, just taking it slow. Except for Keith and Lance, the other pairs were a bit hesitant at first. They took turns kissing, about half a minute each on average, until they had been with everyone. Often, they would have liked for the kisses to continue longer, but they knew they had to get through ten total, so there was not much time to fool around before moving on to the next person; even so, it was understood that they would have all the time in the universe to explore later. At nearly 22 years old, Pidge was still only 5’3, so Hunk and Shiro had to lean down quite a bit when they kissed her, which amused Pidge to no end. To even things out, they eventually sat down in the love nest, still in embraces. The piles of blankets and pillows were quite comfortable against their bare skin.

Though it was tempting, they tried to not touch each other too much in erogenous zones, as they knew they would need to conserve energy for their planned activities. As there was an odd number of them, whenever one person was not involved in a kiss, they would just watch their friends enjoy each other, or entwine their fingers with someone who had a free hand, or massage a back. During Lance and Shiro’s kiss, Keith, having no partner at the time, was so pleased by the sight of his boyfriend and his long-term crush together that he couldn’t help but join in. He kissed up Shiro’s neck as Lance continued his onslaught on his mouth. Shiro just moaned.

“O-okay,” he croaked a few minutes later, face quite red by now, “everyone has kissed everyone now, right?”

Keith, who had since traded places with Lance, nibbled on his bottom lip, before murmuring, “Yep.”

“Time to get lubed up!” Hunk said, grinning. As the basket of supplies was within his arm’s reach, he tossed condoms and a bottle of lube each to Lance and Shiro before getting ones for himself and Keith. “Need any lube, Pidge?”

“I’m good, actually,” Pidge said, blushing a bit. “I’ve gotten pretty wet from just the kissing.”

“Great!”

Lance showed Shiro how to work open his butthole by demonstrating on himself, starting out with one finger before adding more; he had to prepare himself more than usual, as Hunk’s cock was quite a bit bigger than Keith’s, but it was a challenge he happily accepted. After putting on condoms, Keith helped Hunk lubricate his cock, then attended to his own. Once Shiro was managing on his own, Lance moved over to Pidge and got down on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows; she opened her legs toward him, looking curiously down at him.

“We can go ahead and get started, if you want. I want to make sure you’re nice and ready.”

“O-kay, how…? _O-oh_ …” She suddenly sat bolt upright. Lance had just kissed her inner left thigh. His lips made their way towards her center before pressing his tongue gently against her clit. She let out a high moan, digging her fingers into his hair. Running his fingers across her hips, Lance licked a long stripe up her pussy, then sealed his lips against her labia. Shiro, Hunk, and Keith were momentarily distracted from preparing themselves to watch Lance eat Pidge out, slowly and full of care. He didn’t have much experience in this – he had only been with one other girl back at the Garrison – but he was an eager learner.

After about a minute of this, she finally said, “Okay, okay, okay, I-I’m ready now, let’s move on before I come,” nudging Lance’s head away.

He sat up, licking his lips with a grin. “Liked that, huh?”

“Don’t let it go to your head, doofus,” she said playfully, though there was no mistaking the heightened arousal in her voice.

“You ready for me, Hunk?” Lanced asked.

“Yeah, I think so, but you prepared yourself before you went down on Pidge. Are you still open enough?”

“I mean, Keith rocked me pretty hard this morning before breakfast, so I think I’ll be set for the foreseeable future.”

“Thanks so much for bringing that up,” Keith said, punching him.

“What, you’re embarrassed over something like _that_?” Lance was incredulous. “We’re literally about to have sex with everyone!”

“Alright, guys, let’s get this show on the road,” Shiro said. “Keith, Lance, do your old-married-couple bickering on your own time.”

“Well, I’m ready for you, Shiro, whenever you are.” Keith sat back against the rounded side of the love nest, his cock standing up in his lap.

Hunk mirrored him on the other side of the love nest; their legs, spread wide, met in the middle, crossing over each other at the calves. Lance stood up briefly so that he could get into Hunk’s lap, facing away from him.

“Hunk, I’m gonna sit down,” Lance said, looking over his shoulder, “all you have to do is line up your cock at my butthole.”

“O-okay,” Hunk said a bit uncertainly.

“You’re going to do pretty much the same thing,” Keith told Shiro as Shiro copied Lance’s position in Keith’s lap. “But since you’re not experienced with this, we’re going to have to take our time.”

Pidge moved so that she could see the process better. “So once you’re in place, Lance, I’ll sit in your lap, facing you, right?”

“Yep!” Lance said. Hunk held him around his torso and within seconds, Lance had sunk down, completely enveloping his cock. Legs quivering, Hunk cried out at the new sensation; he hugged Lance close to himself, fingers splayed across his chest.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, I’m inside you, ha, I’m inside you!”

“A-ah, nice job Hunk! You feel great!”

Shiro watched on in awe, as if not sure he could do the same.

“C’mon, Shiro, you can do it,” Keith whispered to him. “It’s going to hurt a bit at first, but the preparation we did should help with that a lot.”

Taking a deep breath, Shiro inched backward into Keith’s lap. Aware that Shiro wouldn’t know what to expect, Keith took his own cock and guided it between Shiro’s cheeks, then let Shiro set the pace on how quickly he went down from there.

“That’s it, Shiro… just as slowly as you need, wait until you get used to it.”

When he was breached at last, Shiro groaned loudly. Keith cradled his back in both hands; Shiro was still bigger than Keith, but Keith handled his body easily.

“Oh, yeah, you look amazing like that. You feel so good. Just a little further, Shiro, you’re doing so good.”

As Shiro gradually worked his way down onto Keith’s cock, Lance spread his legs and bent his knees, then opened his arms toward Pidge.

“Y’ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” she said, getting into his lap.

“Hi!” Hunk said cheerily from over Lance’s shoulder.

Pidge laughed, relieving some of the nervousness she felt. “Hey, Hunk!”

Resting her arms around his shoulders, she straddled Lance’s lap. He hugged her softly, supporting her as she got situated.

“So, just ease down, whenever you’re rea- ah, heh, there you go!” Lance was surprised when Pidge took him inside in one fell swoop. She gasped and buried her face into Lance’s chest.

“ _Oh_ my God, Lance…” she murmured. She kissed him soundly. “Mfph, you feel… ah… m’so full…” Sitting up straighter, she kissed Hunk, his head resting on top of Lance’s. “You guys are so hot like this.”

Meanwhile, Shiro started to feel more at ease; Keith could tell from his relaxing posture. Composing himself, Shiro leaned forward a bit so that he could loosely embrace Pidge from behind.

“How’s it feel?” he asked her.

“Weird, but good,” she said, leaning back to look at him. “Nothing against you, Lance.”

“No offence taken!”

“Hunk, you want to start moving now?” Keith said, looking over Shiro’s shoulder.

“Let’s go, buddy!”

Keith and Hunk started thrusting their hips; the other three moved with them. It took Hunk some time to find a good rhythm, but with Lance’s patient coaching, he figured it out. Lance hardly had to move at all for Pidge, as Hunk was big enough to pleasure them both with his movements. Shiro’s cock rubbed against the small of Pidge’s back; she eventually turned her head and kissed him, as well. This continued for at least a minute; no one could speak, they were so overwhelmed by the new feelings and pleasures.

“You can put it me, if you want to, Shiro,” Pidge eventually said against Shiro’s mouth.

“W-what?” he said, pulling back.

“I made myself a robotic sex toy a few years ago and I’ve used it anally a lot before; I just wasn’t sure if I was ready to take an actual dick today. But I think I am, if you want to…” She looked a bit embarrassed by her words. “A-and it would also do more to strengthen our bond than you just rubbing up on me.”

He stared at her. “Double penetration… that’s a lot to handle for your first time, Pidge.”

“Yeah, it is,” Lance said, “there’s no need to rus-”

“I want to,” Pidge said, now with more determination. “If you do, Shiro.”

“Well… I have had anal sex with girlfriends before, so… at least I wouldn’t be in uncharted territory for this part, like I have been so far, taking it up the ass. I do want to work you up to three fingers, okay? A cock is a lot different than a toy; I don’t want to hurt you, Pidge.”

“Okay, okay,” she breathed.

Hunk and Keith agreed to put a pause on their thrusting temporally so that Pidge and Shiro could adjust without missing out on anything. Pidge hugged Lance tighter as Shiro pressed in the first, lube-slicked finger; he used his Galra hand, so he activated a low-pressure pulsing, which sped up preparation a bit. He used an excessive amount of lube, obviously wanting to be careful. By the time he had reached three fingers, Pidge was squirming backwards against him.

“How does that feel, Pidge?”

“I’m ready,” she managed to say. Then it was just a matter of Shiro rolling on a condom.

“Alright,” Shiro said, quickly applying lube to himself. “Guys, let’s move in a little closer so that it’s more comfortable for Pidge to accommodate both Lance and me.”

Hunk and Keith scooted forward, closer to the center of the love nest, which in turn brought Lance and Shiro closer together, gently sandwiching Pidge between their chests. After some adjustment, Shiro angled himself and pressed slowly into Pidge, before letting her sit down fully, in her own time; she shuddered at the impact. Two cocks was indeed a lot, but Pidge found that she absolutely loved it; she choked back a blissed-out sob.

And almost all at once, they began moving, slowly at first, but in unison. It was probably for the best that they had taken a short break for Shiro to prepare Pidge, for if they had gone at their original pace the whole time, the whole thing would have been over faster than they would have liked. Cries and moans filled the training deck; every inch of skin that could be kissed, was kissed. Hands stroked calves, arms embraced torsos, fingers raked through hair.

To no one’s surprise, they did not last for much longer. Hunk was the first to come; towards the end, his powerful hips sped up, causing a chain reaction for those sitting in his lap. Lance and Shiro held Pidge close, easing her through her orgasm, and kissed each other above Pidge’s head. Pleasure clouding his mind, Keith rested back on his palms and with a few more drives of his pelvis into Shiro, each a bit shakier than the last, he climaxed with a loud shout.

Coming down over the edge, the five paladins slowly collapsed. Cocks were carefully freed, condoms were discarded, and within a minute or two, they were all fast asleep in the love nest, cuddled together. They were exhausted beyond belief, but their hearts felt incredibly full.


	6. Chapter 6

They woke up about a varga later, feeling much more recovered. They were still piled together in the love nest, bodies sore from the exertion, but it was a good soreness.

Pidge sat up and stretched her arms. “Welp… we should probably go tell Allura and Coran that we got it done.”

“Yeah, I’m sure they’re anxious to hear how it went,” Shiro said.

Everyone stood up, a bit painfully but laughing it off all the while.

“That was so much fun!” Hunk said, a broad grin on his face. “I couldn’t believe it!”

Keith smothered a yawn and ran a hand through his hair. “It really was, especially since we were already so close.”

Leaving the warmth of the love nest, they got up and started heading towards the door of the training deck, before Lance stopped mid-step.

“Oh, um, guys, we need to get dressed first.”

Everyone paused and sheepish chuckles broke out among them. In just the past hour, they had grown so comfortable being naked around each other that they all seemed to have forgotten about their clothes entirely. They quickly got dressed, helping each other find their respective articles of clothing.

“Keith, that’s my underwear.”

“I’m pretty sure this is Shiro’s shirt? Yeah, smells like him.”

“No, Lance, you can’t try on my panties.”

They finally made their way down to the bridge. As they walked, they chatted amiably and unconsciously touched each other here and there, brushing shoulders and elbows more than necessary. Keith and Lance ended up holding hands and Shiro walked with an arm draped around Keith’s neck. Hunk gave Pidge a piggyback ride; she propped her chin on her arm, where it was rested on his shoulder, and pressed her right cheek to his left, smiling contentedly.

The door of the bridge opened automatically as they approached. Allura and Coran looked up from their control panels and light projections, eyes fixed on the paladins, curious and expectant.

“Well…?” Allura said cautiously, “how did it, er, go…?”

“It went great!” Lance said, bursting with excitement. “We all worked really well together. Pidge and me sat in Hunk’s lap and-”

“ _Okay_ , no need for details, babe!” Keith said, grabbing his arm. “The bottom line is, it was a success, and our bond as paladins has been restored. I mean, I think it has. You guys feel it, too, right?” He looked at his friends surrounding him.

“Oh, yeah.”

“Yep!”

“Definitely!”

“That’s wonderful news!” Coran exclaimed. “Well done, everyone!”

“Coran and I would like to thank you all for being willing to do something so out of the normal,” Allura said, clasping her hands behind her back. She stood with the air of a true leader. “It must have been nerve-wracking to be so vulnerable before all of your friends and teammates.”

“I think it was definitely for the best that we did it,” Shiro said. “Voltron will be all the stronger for it.”

“…and it felt really good, to boot!” Pidge said with a smirk.

“Well, you all must be simply exhausted. Coran and I have washed the dishes from the evening meal already, so we bid you all a restful night!”

The hour was later than they had realized and everyone was more than ready for bed. They parted ways in the hallway that led into each of their bedrooms, yawning “goodnights” here and there. Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge all went to their respective rooms; Lance and Keith, however, headed towards Keith’s room. Before closing the door, Lance looked over his shoulder; he made brief eye contact with the other three as they shut their own doors. It felt odd to be apart from them, after everything they had just done together that evening.

It was the first time Lance had walked into his boyfriend's bedroom without being stealthy, as he had done throughout the past two weeks before they had been ready to announce their new relationship to the others yet. But now, not only did everyone know they were boyfriends, but all five paladins shared in that same physical, intimate bond that Keith and Lance had as a couple. It was for Voltron; it was what they had to do. And yet… something about it bothered Lance, but at the moment, he couldn’t put his finger on it. _So tired_ , he thought. 

As they were both quite sweaty from all the activity, Keith and Lance squeezed into Keith’s bathing pod together, showered off, and fell into bed shortly after. The thoughts that had been nagging Lance in the back of his mind were soothed nearly instantly as he was surrounded by the smell of their bed, which had become a combination of both of their scents. Wrapping his arms around him, Keith hugged him close.

“As much fun as that was today with everyone, I’m glad we will still be able to be together,” Keith whispered. 

“Yeah, me too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

“Paladins, you’re needed outside the Castle immediately!” Allura’s voice broadcasted into their bedrooms, early the following morning. “Get to your lions, now!”

Snapping awake, the five teammates were out of their rooms and down the hall in a flurry of movement. They slipped into their armor and descended into the cockpits of the lions as naturally as breathing. Outside they found at least a hundred small drones firing rapidly at the Castle; the particle barrier was raised, but, as Coran informed them, spouting off mechanical information that only Pidge and Hunk understood, the Castle’s offence controls had suddenly frozen up. The paladins leapt into action.

Years of training and countless battles had made them all warriors to be reckoned with, with and without their lions. But that quintant, they flew and fought and defended with the elegance of a dance; they hardly used their intercoms, almost as if they were reading each other’s thoughts. The fight was not at all difficult in itself, but their grogginess in the early hour slowed them down a bit. A final wave of drones came in against the particle barrier; in order to blast through it, they needed more power. In one fluid motion, Voltron was formed, its parts fitting into place more quickly and efficiently than Allura or Coran had ever seen, surpassing anything paladins of the past had ever been able to accomplish.

The raid was defeated within just a few doboshes. Standing victorious in front of the Castle, Voltron withdrew the weapons that had been summoned before dispersing back into the five lions. They landed back in the Castle; Allura and Coran met them in the hangars.

“That was quite spectacular!” Coran cheered.

“Well done, everyone!” Allura said, sounding very pleased.

The paladins got out of their lions and gathered together, high-fiving and slapping each other’s backs and butts, laughing with delight. There was a certain glow in their faces; they were positively radiant.

Once the excitement died down, Shiro turned to the Altean. “So who do you think sent that fleet? I’ve never seen anything like them before.”

Allura seemed bite back a laugh before saying, “Well, actually, the drones were semi-solid holograms that Coran designed.”

“Wait, _what_?” Hunk said.

“The princess and I wanted to ensure that you all were at top performance,” Coran said, hands on his hips.

The paladins groaned; they felt like they were back at the Garisson, having just completed a tricky pop quiz before the teacher announced that the grade would not be recorded, after all.

“Sorry,” Allura said, smiling sheepishly, “and to rouse you at such an early hour after all your exertions yesterday was perhaps not entirely fair on our parts, but we had to be sure that your bonds were completely restored before we went on a mission or experienced an actual attack. I hope you can forgive our sleight of hand…?”

Lance yawned loudly. “Oh, fine. Can we go back to sleep now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously with Season 3 having just released (in all its glory!!!), we found out that there was only one team of paladins before the present day; I had assumed there were several past teams ever since the lions were created, but apparently there have only been two. I won’t be adjusting anything from the chapter where the past paladins were mentioned.


	8. Chapter 8

“We have a varga and a half before our normal wakeup time,” Keith said as he and Lance returned to their room from the early morning drill.

“Yeah…?” Lance said with a smirk. He closed the door and kissed him.

“I mean, we _could_ go back to sleep, but…”

Keith lightly pushed Lance backward onto their bed before flopping on top of him. By Earth standards, it would have been a double bed, like all the paladins’ beds; there was not much space, but they didn’t mind; more often than not, they slept right on top of each other. Their kisses quickly became open-mouthed and their breathing grew heavier.

“You’re so hot when you fight,” Keith murmured.

“I was in my lion during that whole fight with Coran’s drones; you couldn’t even see me.”

“Still.”

Keith slipped a hand up Lance’s pajama shirt (which he had worn underneath his armor, not having had time to change before the drill) and took a nipple between his fingers, tweaking it slightly. Gasping against his mouth, Lance parted his legs, bringing Keith closer, before attempting to pull Keith’s shirt off.

“Don’t wanna take off my clothes,” Keith said under his breath.

“You’re the one who wanted to do this in first place.”

“So?”

“Fine, let’s just leave our clothes on, you lazy ass.”

Keith laughed in victory. “Oh, you love my lazy ass.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Lance wrapped his legs around the outside of Keith’s thighs, Keith planted his knees into the mattress, and they grinded their crotches together. Mimicking a push-up pose, Keith held himself above Lance and, resuming their kiss, they began to rock into each other.

“A-ah, _gods_ , Keith…”

“Mmm?” Keith said, obviously wanting to hear more.

“You feel so good, Keith, hah, so fucking good, don’t stop, don’t… a-ah, _Keith_!” Fortunately, the Castle bedrooms were mostly soundproof – they had tested this earlier that week – so Lance could make all the noise he wanted, much to Keith’s delight.

Lance raised his arms above his head, inviting Keith to kiss along his neck. When Keith lapped at what he knew was Lance’s most sensitive spot on his neck, Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith’s shoulders, breath catching in his throat. Keith increased the pressure of his sucking, leaving Lance breathless; Lance dug his fingernails into his hair, encouraging him to continue. By this point, they were both quite hard and the fabric of their pants only added to the friction. Within a minute, they were both coming; Lance came first, clutching at Keith’s back, as Keith followed closely behind.

Catching their breath, Keith collapsed on top of Lance as Lance’s legs dropped back down the bed. It was still only morning and they had things to do – a shower, first and foremost – but all they could bring themselves to do was lie there and cuddle.

~~~

Looking displeased, Shiro crossed his arms and glanced up at the ticker on the wall, checking the time for the fourth time in ten doboshes.

“Lance is late like, all the time,” Hunk reminded him.

“Yeah, but Keith is always on time for practice. Where _are_ they?” Shiro said with a sigh. “They had a whole varga to go back to sleep after the drill before coming to morning practice. Surely they didn’t get _that_ worn out just from the little fight with the drones.”

Only moments later, Keith and Lance came running into the training deck. Their hair was wet, as if they had just gotten out of the bathing pod, and their clothes looked like they had been put on haphazardly.

“Sorry!” they both said, though not appearing very apologetic, as they laughed and shoved at each other.

“Oh, that’s why they’re late,” Pidge said, gesturing to their messy appearances.

“Wha…?” Shiro said, not making the connection at first. He just then noticed the round, purple bruises on Lance’s neck. “Oh.” Putting a hand to his temple, he continued, “Guys, I’m happy for you, I really am. You’re a couple now, yes, but that doesn’t mean you can show up for practice late just because you want to have a morning quickie.”

“Yeah, I _told_ you, Lance!” Keith said, punching him in the arm.

“Bullcrap, you’re the one who seduced me!” Lance punched him back.

“Well, conveniently enough, this actually ties in with our first order of business, before we start practice,” Shiro said, moving to stand so he could address everyone. “I think we need to figure out a schedule for our group sex sessions.”

“A schedule?” Pidge echoed. “What do you mean?”

“For every time Keith and Lance have sex, we will probably need to have a group session to restore bonds. Do you guys think that’s a good ratio?”

Hunk considered. “I mean, in an ideal world, yeah, but I don’t think we have that kinda time, especially during periods of time when we have a lot missions going on. How often do you two have sex?” he said, turning to the paladins in question.

“Well,” Lance said, “we’re just starting out in our relationship, so right now, it’s about every quintant.” Smiling smugly, he put his fists to his hips. “Some quintants more than once!”

“Hunk is right,” Pidge said, “if they have sex, or do something sexual at all, an average of say, twice a quintant, all five of us can’t have a session twice a quintant, too. We just don’t have the time.”

“Well, what kind of ratio do you suggest, then?” Shiro said. “1:2? 1:3?”

“Lance and I first got together fifteen quintants ago,” Keith said. “Shiro, you and Hunk said yesterday that you had noticed a shift in our paladin bonds recently. Around when did you first notice a change?”

“For me,” Hunk said, raising a finger, “I think it was on that pink planet, what was it, like, twelve quintants ago? We formed Voltron to fight that weird sentient goo monster and I just felt like things were a little off. Not too badly off, but yeah, definitely off.”

“I agree,” Shiro said, “that mission was when I felt it, too.”

Pidge nodded. “Same, I just couldn’t put my finger on what was different at the time.”

“So you guys first noticed the change three quintants after Keith and I got together,” Lance said, “And in those three quintants, we probably had the most sex, wouldn’t you say, Keith?”

“Yeah, that was a marathon,” Keith said with a smirk.

“So _that’s_ where you guys were!” Pidge said, rolling her eyes. “You kept randomly running off.”

“That means that that three-quintant buildup was what it took for our bond to noticeably weaken,” Keith said. “And we had an unusual amount of sex during that time, so it’s not even a very good average for normal quintants in the future.”

“Having a group session every three quintants seems like a safe schedule to start with,” Shiro said. “We can try it and adjust as needed. Everybody cool with that?”

“Yeah.”

“Works with me!”

“Sure!”

“Alright, paladins,” Shiro continued, finally smiling. He was relieved to have that out of the way. “Let’s get to our normal practice exercises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear from you :)


	9. Chapter 9

After that conversation, the next two quintants passed by slowly. No one said it aloud, but they were all eagerly looking forward to their next group sex session. They still enjoyed their normal activities together – training, meals, video games, hanging out on the couches in the common room – but things began to feel strangely… tense.

Hunk was teaching Pidge a new recipe he had recently come up with; as they prepared the various ingredients, the silence that fell over them, which was normally comfortable, felt a bit awkward. Whenever their hands brushed while reaching for a utensil or dish, they would blush and laugh nervously. As they did maintenance on their lions, Keith and Shiro got to reminiscing about their days back at the Garrison; while taking a break, standing against the Black Lion’s leg, Shiro noticed just how beautiful Keith’s eyes were. Lance and Hunk often went swimming together in the Castle’s pool, but when they went this time, it was the most they could do to not stare at each other’s swimsuit-clad butts and bare chests.

Either they were all a bit starved for sex – after all, Shiro hadn’t been with anyone since before the Kerberos mission, nearly a decade prior – or they had enjoyed their first group session even more than they had realized.

Keith and Lance agreed to only have sex once a quintant, to keep their bonds a bit more equal with everyone else in between group sex sessions. Lance pouted at first, but Keith always made sure that their once-a-quintant sex was worth it.

On the morning of the third quintant, they gathered on the training deck. There had been some debate as to what time to do it; having the session in the morning would ensure that it was done first thing, before anything unforeseen happened, while doing it in the evening would be more relaxing. Eventually, everyone settled for doing it in the morning because, if they were honest with themselves, they were looking forward to it so much that they didn’t want to wait until that evening.

They got undressed, more at ease this time, and made some small talk before Pidge spoke up.

“So, I made a diagram,” she said, “whether for this session, or we could save it for a future one.” She looked perfectly casual, naked with her closed laptop tucked under her arm. Pulling it out, she opened it and showed the boys her rendering. “I mean, obviously, I’m not much of an artist, but what do you think of these positions?”

There were five human forms on the screen; not very detailed, other than their paladin colors to represent each of them. The black form was lying on his back and the yellow was lying on the black's chest. The blue form was on his knees between the yellow’s and black’s legs; it was implied that the blue was having anal sex with the yellow. The green form was straddling the yellow’s neck, apparently receiving cunnilingus. The red form sat back-to-back with the green in the reverse cowgirl position on the yellow, taking him in the ass while facing the blue form.

“Aw, nice, Keith and I get to kiss in this position!” Lance commented.

 “Sorry, Shiro, I couldn’t figure out how to include your cock in there,” Pidge said. “Hopefully you’ll still feel good?”

“It’s cool, Pidge. As long as everyone else is happy-”

“Shiro, you can, like, hump my back or something,” Hunk offered, “Or maybe I could reach a hand down and do you like that…? Might get kinda crowded, though.”

“O-oh, wait!” Lance said, his eyes lighting up, “Shiro, if you scoot your ass down a few inches, I could sit on your cock while I take Hunk!”

“…We’ve got to figure out a better way to talk about positions,” Keith said, smirking at Lance’s description. “But yeah, that could work.”

“Great!” Pidge said, grinning with pride, “This diagram took me forever to come up with – I mean, I’ve been thinking about it ever since our first session. Incorporating five people is a lot more difficult than it seemed like it would be.”

“So I’m kind of the anchor under everyone,” Shiro said, “I guess I should lay down first.”

“Are you okay with that, Shiro?” Pidge asked. “I know you can bench-press like 600 pounds, so…”

“I should be fine, once everyone is situated.” Shiro laid down flat on his back on the blankets and pillows, the top of his head just touching the wall of the love nest.

“Me next!” Hunk said, lying down on top of Shiro.

In order to have Shiro’s cock available for Lance later, as they had planned, Hunk sat higher up on Shiro’s chest; Keith got two fluffy pillows and placed them behind Hunk’s head on the normal floor of the training deck that surrounded the sunken love nest so that Hunk wouldn’t strain his neck, and to elevate him a bit off of Shiro so he could breathe. Shiro ended up facing Hunk’s shoulder blades; he wrapped his arms around Hunk’s middle to hold him steady.

“I got you, Hunk,” he said warmly. Hunk looked down at him and grinned.

By this point, Lance had already gotten condoms on Shiro and himself to be ready for when the time came. He knelt between Shiro’s and Hunk’s overlapping legs. He was going to wait until everyone else was in place before getting onto Shiro’s cock and putting his own in Hunk, as it was going to be a complicated maneuver.

“Looks like it’s you and me now, Pidge,” Keith said.

“Yep. I know you’re gay, of course, so that’s why I planned on us being back to back sitting on Hunk. Working together but not, like, _together_.”

“Ha, right!”

Pidge climbed across Hunk’s chest; moving forward, she straddled Hunk until she was standing with both legs on either side of his head, resting her butt on his sternum with her crotch posed in front of his face, ready to be eaten out; even as adults, she was still over half his weight, so it was not very difficult for Hunk to support her. She had to be careful to not step on Shiro, but he moved his arms out of the way to accommodate her legs. Next, Keith mirrored her position, but in reverse, sitting on Hunk’s pelvis, facing Lance.

“Well, hello there, handsome,” Lance said, grinning. He rested an elbow on Hunk’s knee, as if he was sitting at a bar. “Come here often?”

Keith chuckled, leaned forward, and kissed him. “Yeah, just about every three quintants.”

“Okay, now that we’re all in position,” Pidge said, looking over her shoulder at the boys, “penetrators and, er, _penetratees_ can go ahead and do their thing.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Lance said, focusing his attention on Hunk’s ass in front of him. Knowing that it is Hunk’s first time being penetrated, he squeezed a copious amount of lube onto his fingers and started out with just one finger, slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in. “How’s it feel, bud?”

“Weird, but good weird,” Hunk said, with a small wince.

“Just relax…” Lance said, running his free hand up Hunk’s thigh, soothing his skin.

“You’re doing great, Hunk,” Keith said, looking over his shoulder to look Hunk in the eyes. He was reaching behind himself, getting ready to take Hunk inside. “Lance’ll be nice and gentle with you.”

Meanwhile, Shiro reached his mechanical hand down, already cupped with lube, extending its length a bit so that he could help Lance open his hole. Lance didn’t need much preparation, of course, but Shiro still wanted to be careful, as he didn’t have much experience with anal sex.

Lance squirmed a bit at his touch. “Hah, ooh! Shiro, you’re Galra hand is cold, dude!”

“Ah, sorry!” Shiro grimaced, embarrassed. “Let me switch to my human hand-”

“No, it’s fine! It actually feels pretty good!” Lance said as he acclimated to the feeling.

By the time Shiro had three fingers in Lance, Lance had two in Hunk. Lance couldn’t quite find Hunk’s prostate, but he figured that not playing with it right now would help Hunk last longer once Lance had his cock inside him.

“I’m glad I’m not a dude,” Pidge said, crossing her arms. “You require so much prep.”

“O-oh, sorry, Pidge,” Hunk said, coming to his senses. He had kind of zoned out as Lance prepared him. “Scoot forward and we can get started.”

“I can wait until everyone’s ready. It’s better if we’re all doing it together.”

“Well, I’m ready for you, Hunk,” Keith said, raising his ass a bit. “Want me to go ahead…?”

“Yeah, sure… _oh my GODS!_ ” All at the same moment, Keith eased down onto Hunk’s cock and Lance inserted his third finger into Hunk. Shiro tightened his embrace around Hunk slightly, if only just to remind him to be careful of his movements, as there were two people sitting on him. “I-I think I’m good, Lance,” Hunk said, breathing hard, “go a-ahead.”

“Alright…!”

Carefully removing his fingers, Lance first lined up Shiro’s cock with his own entrance and sat down on his haunches, taking Shiro with a soft moan, then immediately after, pressed into Hunk slowly. Keith simultaneously started to move his hips a bit on Hunk’s cock.

“Oh, Hunk, you feel _amazing_ ,” Keith groaned, biting his lower lip. “So big…”

At all of the new sensations and Keith’s praise, Hunk threw back his head against the pillow supporting his neck and gave a low moan. Lance started things slowly, keeping his movements controlled and at an easy pace for Hunk; he knew how difficult it was to get used to receiving anal sex while just being with one person; he couldn’t imagine being in Hunk’s place, being surrounded by _four_ people. Not wanting to disturb everyone on top of him, Shiro just barely canted his pelvis as Lance began to ride him harder.

Gripping Lance’s thighs, Shiro said, “Your ass… mphf, gods, Lance, your ass…”

Once Hunk had calmed down and grew used to the situation, he seemed to finally remember Pidge. He pulled his head up from the pillow and put his hands gently on Pidge’s hips. They are both a bit hesitant at first.

“You good?” Hunk asked. 

“Yeah,” she breathed out, “just uh, let me know if I’m suffocating you, I guess?”

“That’d be a nice way to go,” Hunk smirked, pulling at her thighs so they’re further apart, her pussy just touching his lips.

Opening his panting mouth wider, Hunk reached out his tongue to give her an experimental taste. Hunk teased her with long, slow licks up and down her pussy, teasing around her clit. He sighed with pleasure as he shallowly fucked her, sucking at her clit and running his tongue all over her folds. Pidge grabbed at his hair, moving easily against him. He dug his hands into her legs a little harder, licking at her clit until she was gasping. Hunk tried to move his hips for Keith’s sake.

“Don’t worry about me, Hunk,” he said, moving up and down in his lap. “You’ve got enough goin’ on right now.”

With every thrust forward into Hunk, Lance was also coming down on Shiro’s cock. While Lance had been penetrated while penetrating someone else during their previous session, this position still felt like a completely new experience to him. Once everyone was in a rhythm, Keith and Lance began to kiss, hot and breathless; Lance took Keith’s cock in his hands and tugged at it, syncing with the bucking of his hips. There was so much going on at once, it was nearly overwhelming.

"Harder, Hunk, fuck, come on…" Pidge babbled as Hunk continued to eat her out. It surprised Hunk how much he enjoyed this: letting Pidge use him, his cheeks and lips getting messy as she rode his face. " _Aah_ , d-don't stop,” she moaned, sitting up straighter.

Hunk’s mouth began to ach, neck and jaw straining from the effort, but he wasn’t slowing down. He flicked his tongue back and forth on her clit until she came, slick and hot against his mouth. Placing her hands on the floor outside of the love nest, she collapsed forward, hugging Hunk’s face. Below them, Shiro began to quiver; sucking in a breath, he chased his orgasm, as well. His convulsions felt incredible inside Lance; he picked up the pace, riding Shiro hard through their climaxes. Lance’s increased thrusting drove right into Hunk’s prostate, causing Hunk to cry out. Pulling his mouth away from Pidge, he seemed to be trying to say Lance’s name but it only came out as another bellow.

“Looks like you’re the last man standing,” Lance said to Keith, breaking their kiss for air. His mind was foggy with post-orgasm hormones, but he still wanted to help his boyfriend. Lance kept tugging at Keith’s cock and now that Hunk’s attention wasn’t divided, he thrust his hips upward, hard and fast. Closing his eyes, Keith arched his back under Hunk’s and Lance’s ministrations and finally came, too.

Everyone was breathing and sweating hard. That had been one of the hardest workouts they had had in a while. The five paladins began to peel off of each other, spreading out in the love nest; they needed a break from all of the skin-to-skin contact. Once they had cooled down, though, they gravitated back to each other, cuddled into a big pile. Sleepy kisses were exchanged before eyelids drifted closed. Their breathing eventually settled and nearly all at once, the fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear for you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! University started up again last week, then this weekend, I got a sinus infection/cold, so I didn't have much time or energy to write during a lot of that time. I hope you enjoy, and I would love to hear from you!

In the following week, Lance and Keith had sex less frequently; either they were too busy with missions or they just weren’t in the mood. The early, “honeymoon” phase of their relationship was coming to a close; they were still very much together, but they were no longer having sex, or wanting to have sex, at every waking moment. Keith did make a note every time they did something sexual, though, to make sure they were staying on track with everyone else. Things seemed to be working well that way; their paladin bonds felt just as balanced as they had been before Keith and Lance had started dating.

The paladins’ first two group sessions had been quite intense and they had all been exhausted afterwards. But since Keith and Lance had not been as active together the past few quintants, it was decided that their third group session could be a bit more laidback.

“I think it would be fun to do, like, an oral sex circle? Is that possible?” Hunk said while they were deliberating over possible positions.

“We could do that,” Pidge said, “Maybe with everyone lying on their side, head between the legs of the person next to them… Everyone receives, everyone gives.” She seemed excited by the concept.

Shiro smiled. “And this way, we’ll conserve condoms and lube. Speaking of… we need to schedule a visit to the space mall soon to stock up again. I’ll tell Coran later.”

“Yeah, Lance’s supplies will be running low soon, at this rate,” Keith says with a laugh.

“So we’ll all lay down in a circle…?” Lance said, getting into position in the love nest. Everyone else joined him. “Like we’re doing side-lying leg lift exercises.”

“Some of us can receive rimjobs,” Keith said, before remembering that not everyone was familiar with sexual terminology, “er, oral sex in the ass, and some of us will receive it in the front, depending on positions.”

“‘In the ass?’” Pidge repeated, sounding uncertain. “We should probably have enemas, or at least take showers first, right?”

“Oh, yeah…” Keith said, looking to Lance. “We’ve been keeping our asses really clean out of habit ever since we got together – we give each other rimjobs pretty regularly – so I didn’t even consider that you guys might not already be squeaky clean.”

“How about for this session, just Keith and I receive rimjobs, since we know we’re already good to go?” Lance suggested. “Everyone else can receive oral sex in the front.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Hunk said, “I think the three of us are more prepared for that.” Pidge and Shiro nodded.

“Great!” Shiro said, grinning at her. “I've been looking forward to having my turn with you.”

Following Lance's lead, everyone laid down on their right sides, careful not to knock their left-side neighbors in the head with their legs as they did so.

“I think some of us will actually need to lie facing outward, away from the center of the circle,” Keith said, looking around. “Otherwise, we won’t be facing an ass or crotch at all.”

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, we should probably alternate. Maybe three of us facing out and two of us facing in?”

“I know Keith really likes to receive rimjobs,” Lance said, “So he should probably be one of the ones facing outward, so someone can access his ass..”

Keith flipped over onto his other side. Hunk, who was next to him, looked over his shoulder to see that Keith’s ass was now behind him.

“I know I just said we should alternate, facing inside and outside," Hunk said, "but... I’m gonna to have to face outside too, to be able to give Keith a rimjob.” He turned over as well; he was now facing Keith’s ass.

Next to Hunk was Pidge, then Shiro, then Lance. Pidge was in position to give Hunk a blowjob. Shiro turned onto his other side to be able to perform cunnilingus on Pidge. Lance remained on his right side, ready to take Shiro; he parted his legs for Keith to situate his head between his thighs.

Keith addressed Lance’s half-hard cock. “Hello, beautiful.”

“ _Keith,_ ” Lance said, pretending to be embarrassed, “don’t say that in front of everybody!”

In order to close the circle, Keith had to arch his body backward a bit to reach Lance’s crotch while keeping his ass within Hunk’s reach. Once they were all comfortable, they got down to business. It was Hunk’s first time both giving a rimjob or receiving a blowjob, as well as the first time Pidge had ever given a blowjob, so there was a lot of learning, along with a good amount of trial and error, involved, but everyone was having fun. As everyone’s mouths were full, they were willing to take breaks to communicate how they were feeling; they didn’t mind having their pleasure briefly interrupted for their giver to say something.

“Do you like it when I kiss your thigh, Shiro? Hmm…?”

“That’s it, Hunk, j-just press your tongue inside… yeah, that’s good…”

“Oh gods, Shiro… do that thing with your tongue again… ah, ah…! Yes!”

“Take your time, Pidge, no need to… oh! Oh… you’re gonna go ahead and take me all the way? Okay, sure.”

The training deck was filled with sounds of slurping, licking, and kissing as the five paladins squirmed and arched against each other in the circle. While it wasn’t as physically intensive as their past sessions, there was much going on mentally. They were growing accustomed to their group dynamic without being so overwhelmed, but now it was more of thing of having to constantly remember to pleasure their partner while receiving that very same pleasure simultaneously.

Pidge thought she came twice during this time. The first was only a small wave, a little ball of fire in her abdomen, but she figured that it must have been an orgasm because Shiro immediately pulled his mouth back from her and said, “Whoa, Pidge, you just released a ton of fluid. You had already been wet, but, just, wow…” He pressed his lips back against her pussy and lapped against the folds, drinking her in. Gasping, Pidge nearly choked on Hunk – which she had so far done well to avoid doing – but she quickly got her bearings and resumed her undertaking.

It must have been five minutes later when all five of them seemed to sort of melt into orgasm nearly simultaneously. It wasn’t a crashing, mind-blowing experience like their past group orgasms had been; it was more of a low roil, gradually washing over them. The guys ejaculated, but that was not necessarily their highest points; as they also received pleasure from seeing their partners’ reactions, the last moments seemed to blend together. Pidge came for perhaps a third time; she couldn’t quite tell, but she just knew it felt good.

Fortunately, none of them were too sore afterward, but they were all quite out of breath, as their faces had been buried in crotches nearly constantly for the last ten doboshes. They sat up from their positions before lying down the in the center of the love nest, limbs spread out on top of each other, chests heaving.

“Damn, we’re good,” Lance said eventually. They all laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

As quintants passed, the paladins grew used to their new odd, yet enjoyable lifestyle of regularly having sex together. Things were occasionally still awkward – particularly outside of the love nest – but it was gradually beginning to feel more normal.

Keith and Lance settled into bed, groaning simultaneously; they were both tired after a mission involving a huge, squid-like creature that had taken nearly nine vargas, not including travel time, to complete. They laid in bed, watching the stars wiz by out the window. Once their breathing had regulated, Keith rolled over to give Lance a mischievous smile. He licked his lips, his gaze moving downwards.

“Are you serious right now?” Lance said with a laugh.

Despite the ache of his muscles, Keith moved down the bed to get in between Lance’s legs. He slipped Lance’s pants down and off his legs before ghosting his fingertips down Lance’s thighs. Sighing, Lance wove his fingers into Keith’s hair as he let him pepper his stomach with kisses.

A thought that had been recurring in Lance’s mind over the past week return, stronger and louder than before; he couldn’t just swat it away, as he had before. He had to talk about this. Once he had made up his mind, Lance’s stomach felt like it had twisted in knots and he felt his face redden, completely unrelated to the things Keith was doing to his body.

“K-Keith, Keith, stop for a sec…” he groaned, letting go of Keith’s hair.

A concerned look weighing down his features, Keith got up and sat back on his haunches at the end of the bed. “What’s the matter? Are you in pain?” He looked up and down Lance’s body for injuries from the mission.

“No… I’m not, it’s just…” Throwing his head back onto the pillow, Lance covered his eyes with his hands and let out a groan. “I don’t know how to say this… it’s something I’ve been thinking about for a while…”

Keith raised an eyebrow, smiling questioningly. “Okay…?”

“I…” Lance took a deep breath, then looked Keith square in the eyes. “This thing we’re doing, I don’t think it’s going to work out between us. It’s just…”

Keith’s face fell. “Lance… have I done something wrong?”

“No! No, of course not. I…”

“But you want to break up.”

“Well, I don’t _want_ to,” Lance said, taking Keith’s hands, “but I think it would be for the best.”

“How?”

“It’s just… every time you and I do something together… I can’t help but think, ‘We’re going to have to have a group session later to balance everyone out.’ And as enjoyable as group sessions are, they kind of feel like a responsibility, like, we’re obligated to do it for the sake of Voltron, not just because we want to. And the cycle will just repeat: you and I have sex, all five of us have sex. It’s hard to really enjoy something that you normally do for fun when it becomes an obligation, you know?”

“Oh…” Keith looked thoughtful.

“And I really do love being with you, Keith, and our sessions with everyone else are just… _amazing._  I don’t want either of those things to stop, but…”

“They don’t have to.”

Lance blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we would probably stop being each other’s boyfriends, like you said, but we would just continue the group sessions, doing them whenever we all feel like it, not on any kind of schedule.”

“R-right,” Lance said, smiling, “because if you and I aren’t having sex on our own, then the group sessions would be just for our enjoyment, not a duty, since we wouldn’t be constantly balancing out our paladin bonds. But… I’m still going to miss you.”

Keith sighed. “Yeah, I’ll miss you, too. _But…_ when we’re doing things as a group, we’ll be paired together to do stuff, like we were for the last two sessions. For the second group session, we got to kiss and you gave me a handjob and then the third session, I gave you head.”

“True… so it’s not like a _complete_ breakup…” Lance was not sure if that would actually be a comfort, but he wanted to be hopeful. “So how are we going to explain this to everyone else? Or _are_ we going to tell them at all?”

“I think we should,” Keith said, scratching his chin. “That way, we can forget the every-three-vargas schedule and just do group sessions when we feel like it.”

“Alright! Let’s go tell the others about our breakup!” Lance hurtled off the bed and ran out the door into the hallway. Keith just chuckled, picked Lance’s pants off the floor, and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear from you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people in the comments on the previous chapter expressed concerns about Keith and Lance's kind-of breakup and what it'll mean for all the paladins. Not to worry; Polydins will remain alive and well!

“Are you sure about this, guys?” Shiro asked, the hesitance obvious in his voice.

The paladins were sitting on the couches in the den; Keith and Lance had explained their decision about their relationship, which had been received with much confusion.

“Our setup seems to be working so far, the way it is,” Hunk said, his voice full of concern. “There’s no need for you guys to break up.”

Pidge nodded. “Yeah, I mean, even though you guys can be disgustingly mushy sometimes, I’m really happy you’re together.”

“Well, if you ever change your minds, we would completely understand if you want to get back together in the future,” Shiro said. “But I guess for now we’ll forget the every-three-quintant schedule and just do group sessions on an as-needed basis, like you guys were saying.”

“So I’ll move back into my bedroom later today,” Lance said, sounding a bit reluctant.

“Actually…” Keith said, scratching the back of his neck, “and I’m just spit-balling here but… it might be nice to share a bed with everyone?” Eyebrows rose all around; Hunk made a small “huh…” noise.

“I don’t know where we would find a bed big enough for all of us,” Keith continued, still thinking through the idea as he spoke, “and it might feel kind of crowded and we’d have to figure out a way to not get overheated… but all five of us sleeping together every night would definitely keep our bonds close.”

A short silence followed as the other four considered this.

“Yeah…” Pidge said thoughtfully, “we probably wouldn’t have sex every single night, but non-sexual bed-sharing has been proven to strengthen trust, too.”

“True,” Shiro said; he leaned back and rested his arms on the back of the couch. “And we could keep our old bedrooms for when we need to be alone, since once we start sleeping together, we won’t have much privacy.” Keith and Pidge nodded their firm approval; being more introverted, they valued their alone time.

“But what room would be our shared bedroom?” Lance asked, resting his chin on his fist. “If we can actually find a bed big enough for all of us, what bedroom in the Castle will be big enough for a bed like that?”

“Definitely not any of our current bedrooms; they’re all pretty small,” Hunk said. “And the love nest wouldn’t work, since the training deck would be _way_ too big, it just wouldn’t feel warm and snuggly at all.”

Shiro stood up from the couch. “There are hundreds of rooms in the Castle. Let’s go ask Coran and Allura; they might know of a good room we’ve never even be to.”

The paladins found the Princess and Coran in the hallway on the way to the bridge; they were reminiscing about an old Altean festival as they walked. The paladins greeted them and Lance quickly explained the situation.

“Oh, interesting!” Coran said, stroking his mustache. “I’m glad to hear you all are still making efforts to improve your bond in any way you can!”

“Now let’s see…” Allura said, her eyes darting about in thought. “A bedroom and bed big enough to comfortably accommodate all of five of you… Ah! I know just the room!”

“Really, Princess?” Coran said. “What room is that?”

“Wait and see!” she said excitedly, taking off down the bridge hallway in the opposite direction.

Coran and the paladins looked at each other in confusion before following after her. Allura led them towards the center of the Castle; when they entered the cryo-pod room, she approached a tall panel in the wall and tapped it lightly with a finger. It split into two, creating a doorway in the wall that the paladins had never seen before.

“Whoa, how long has that been there?” Pidge leaned forward to inspect the newly-appeared doorway.

“Ever since the Castle was built,” Allura said, leading them inside.

“Princess… are you sure about this?” Coran asked, bringing up the rear.

“I am,” Allura said, turning to face the paladins as she led them further into the room. They stopped in their tracks just inside the doorway, taking it all in.

It was a large bedroom, decorated with curtains and rugs of rich-looking fabrics in warm hues of purple and burgundie. The curtains were parted to reveal a window; through it, a beautiful cluster of stars was shining. In the corner of the room were a great wardrobe and two chests of drawers crafted out of a wood-like material the paladins recognized from a few planets they had visited. In the center of the room was the biggest bed they had ever seen. It appeared to be ten feet wide and seven feet long; the mattress was very thick and plush looking. Large, luxurious pillows sat atop a downy bedspread, all of which were adorned with a complex tapestry. No other room in the Castle was decorated like this.

“Allura, what is this place?” Shiro asked, still looking around the huge room. The other paladins were doing the same; their faces were filled with wonder and a bit of confusion.

“This… was my parents’ bedroom,” Allura said, emotion in her voice. Her eyes wandered, looking distant; she probably saw bits of her childhood in every corner of the room.

“Oh, wow,” Hunk whispered.

Allura’s attention returns to the paladins. “It was customary for the Altean king and queen’s quarters to be well hidden, but near the center of the castle, so that they may be protected when necessary, but also be ready for anything at a moment’s notice. That is why you were not aware this room was here all this time. Coran and I have preserved it in my parents’ honor; this is exactly how it looked in their final days…”

“It’s beautiful…” Lance’s eyes were still roaming about as he spoke. The others nodded in agreement.

“I’m glad you like it,” Allura said, a smile returning to her face. “… because it is yours now.”

Having been distracted by the grandness of this new room, her words came as a shock to the paladins.

Keith’s mouth dropped open. “Wait, what?”

“Allura, you can’t be serious!” Pidge said, hands on her hips. “This was your _parents’_ bedroom. We don’t have any right to take it for our own!”

Shiro put out a hand to calm the two of them, as well as for Hunk and Lance, who also appeared to be about to protest, as well.

“This is very kind of you, princess,” he said, “but we hold your parents in the highest of regard. I guess we just… we feel like we would be disrespecting them and their memory by using their bedroom as our own.”

“Thank you for your thoughtfulness, all of you,” Allura said. “But I feel like this is the right thing to do.” She looked to Coran, who slowly nodded his approval. “Coran and I remember just how very dedicated my parents were to Voltron. It was their whole life, especially my father’s. They believed in it so much that they risked their lives to ensure it did not fall into the wrong hands. Now that they’re gone… their bedroom has remained vacant, completely unused, for over ten thousand years. But now that you, the paladins of Voltron, want to share a bedroom together in order to keep your bonds strong, I believe that my parents would be honored to have their bedroom be used in such a way in their absence.”

Shiro smiled. “I see… That changes things.” He breathed a shaky sigh, still getting used to the idea. “Well, we gladly accept your offer, Allura. Thank you.”

The four other paladins expressed their hearty thanks, as well, embracing Allura, and Coran, as well. Allura touched her fingers to the corners of her eyes, drying tears here and there, but her smile was still radiant.


	13. Chapter 13

Before the paladins could put their new bed to use – which they were all eager to do – Coran reminded them of their upcoming plans. As Team Voltron liked to check in with their various allies on a regular basis, they had a routine visit to the Balmera that quintant and they were within half of a varga of arrival.

“Right, of course, I nearly forgot,” Shiro said, shaking his head as if to bring himself back to reality. “Well, guys, I guess we can move into our new room after we get back from the Balmera.”

Everyone filed out of the bedroom; the door melted back into the wall of the cryo-pod room, becoming completely invisible again. Pidge was making plans to study it later.

“I can’t wait to see Shay!” Hunk said excitedly as they headed to the bridge. “She said she was going to give me her improved cave bug soup recipe the next time we visit!”

“I want to ask Rax more about the Balmera’s history and the culture of the Balmerans,” Pidge said. “He seems to know everything about it!”

Keith and Lance trailed back a bit behind the others as they walked down the hall.

Lance fidgeted a bit. “Shiro’s probably going to have his preliminary meeting with the Balmeran leaders, so maybe before we all sit down for supper, you and I could take a walk through the caverns…? Just to talk about, well, us?”

“Hmm?”

“I… didn’t really think things through very well earlier, when we were in bed. I don’t want to end things between us so abruptly. I still really care about you and I… I just want to talk things out with you more. Would… that be weird if we did that?”

Keith smiled slowly. “No, it wouldn’t be. I’d like that.”

Lance’s face filled with relief. He grabbed Keith’s hand and gave it a squeeze before increasing his pace to join the others.

~~~

Later, sitting around the campfire on the warm surface of the living planet, Shay, Rax, and their parents, grandmother, and some extended family and Team Voltron ate and drank merrily. They reminisced about the early days – back when the Balmera had been under Galra control and Voltron had liberated them – and the Balmerans told a few of their favorite legends. Hunk and Shay still got along famously and after all these years, Rax had become much friendlier and open towards the foreigners.

After a lull in conversation, Shay and Rax’s grandmother, an elderly Balmeran named Tolanna, spoke up. “Congratulations are in order, I believe!”

“Oh?” Allura said with a curious smile.

“Since your last visit, the paladins have become lifemates with each other,” Tolanna said, sitting up straighter. “How wonderful!”

“Ah, that is what is different!” Shay said, her voice hushed with wonder. “I sensed that something had changed about you, but I could not figure out what it was. A thousand congratulations!” The other Balmerans echoed her with clapping and cheering.

“E-er,” Shiro stuttered, face turning red, “Well, we… um, we’re not exactly…”

Pidge put a hand to his arm. “What he means is, we have physically bonded with each other in order to make Voltron stronger, but we’re not exactly, er, _lifemates_ , like, not in the romantic sense.”

“I see…” Tolanna said pensively.

Hunk looked like he was going to say something, before apparently deciding against it. Another silence fell, although this one was not as comfortable as the one before.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Thank you, as always, for your hospitality and delicious meal.” Unfolding his legs, he stood. “We should be heading out now.”

“Of course,” Tolanna said. “Know you are always welcome among us on the Balmera.” 

As the Alteans and paladins got up and said their goodbyes to the Balmerans, Tolanna approached Hunk. She waggled a finger up at him, indicating that she wanted to whisper in his ear; Hunk leaned down for her.

“There was more you wanted to say about your relationships with your fellow paladins, wasn’t there?”

“Well, yeah…” he said, surprised she had noticed.

“Follow your heart, child,” she said softly. “I have a feeling your friends will be open to what you have to say.”

Hunk smiled softly and bowed his head. “Thank you, Tolanna. I… I really appreciate you saying that.” Team Voltron was starting back towards the Castle, so Hunk said a quick goodbye to Shay and Rax before joining them.

Once the Castle launched and got underway, the paladins got ready for bed. It was getting late, and as they were too tired to move all of their belongings into their new bedroom, they brought their pajamas to the shared bedroom to get changed. They brushed their teeth and washed their faces in the adjoining bathroom, that was just as spacious and elegantly decorated.

“Guys… I was thinking about what Tolanna said, back on the Balmera…” Hunk said, sitting on the bed as the others finished getting ready for bed. “About how she sensed that we were ‘ _lifemates_ ,’ even though we’re not, you know, like that, exactly.”

“Yeah?” Lance said, sitting down next to him. Keith, Shiro, and Pidge drew near to the bed, too.

“I… I think I _do_ love you guys, not just as my teammates and best friends but… romantically, too. We _could_ be lifemates, like Tolanna said. I-I mean, Lance and Keith aren’t exclusively each other’s boyfriends anymore, we already know we’re compatible together, we’re even sharing a _bedroom_ now!” He smiled shyly at the others. “I want to try going beyond our physical, sexual bond…”

“Me too,” Lance said, returning the smile. “Since we started the group sex sessions, I’ve started to feel attracted to you all, sure, but the feelings of friendship I’ve always had with you guys started to grow into love.”

“Same here.” Shiro raising a hand. “I think we would have gotten around to ‘I love yous’ eventually, but I’m glad you addressed this directly, Hunk.”

Pidge laughed. “Aw, we’re talking about our feelings!”

As the conversation continued, everyone started getting into bed; Pidge wound up in the middle, with Shiro and Hunk to her right and Lance and Keith to her left.

“So… we could be each other’s boyfriends and girlfriend…” Keith said, thinking it through. “It would go beyond what we do in our bedroom; it would be an actual, intimate relationship with each other, based in the friendship and respect that’s already there.”

“Yes, exactly!” Hunk said, eyes shining with excitement. “It’ll take some time to get used to, but I think it could definitely work!”

They talked a bit further about the matter, but it was the end of a long day, and the warmth of the huge, royal bed was so inviting, that it was not long before they were nodding off. They naturally curled into each other, arms and legs tangling comfortably. As they drifted off, they whispered “I love yous” to each other, soft smiles on their faces and hearts feeling incredibly full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear from you in the comments section! ^^
> 
> And yes, sex is coming soon, haha!


	14. Chapter 14

The next quintant happened to be their quintant off – at least, they didn’t have to train or go on scheduled missions – for which they were all incredibly grateful. The week had been full of change: good change, overall, but even good change can still be exhausting for those involved. Despite the new and unfamiliar sleeping arrangements, all five of them slept well. As the bedroom had been inactive for so many years, the room temperature had not quite warmed up to match the rest of the castle’s yet, so they did not feel too overheated with so many bodies together; in fact, it was quite cozy.

Pidge was the first to wake up, which was rare for her, as she was hardly a morning person. Opening her eyes, she felt what had awoken her: there were stiff objects poking her in her back and left thigh. It took her a full minute to realize what she was feeling; when she did, she could not suppress a giggle. Shiro and Lance, who were on either side of her, had morning erections. She wouldn’t have been surprised if Hunk and Keith did, as well, given how closely everyone was pressed together in the bed. Pidge grinned mischievously; she had an idea.

Stretching up a bit, Pidge brushed her lips across Shiro’s. His eyes cracked open sluggishly; when he realized his situation, a small grin appeared on his face. He returned the kiss, slowly and lazily, their tongues soon meeting in the middle. Pidge ran a hand down his leg and gripped his cock in one hand, appreciating his firmness, which caused Shiro to groan, louder than he had meant to. Behind Pidge, Lance was startled awake.

“Hmmm…?” he mumbled.

“Hey,” Pidge said, breaking her kiss with Shiro to look over her shoulder. “You guys woke up happy, I see.”

She could feel Lance shift against her ass as he stretched his legs. “Oh, would you look at that,” he said. Brushing her short hair aside from her nape, he kissed right between her shoulder blades.

“Mmfph, want you inside…” Pidge breathed, returning to Shiro’s mouth. “Either of you, both of you…”

“All our condoms and lube are still in the training deck from our last session,” Shiro groaned against her, frustrated.

“What about condoms and lube?” Yawning, Keith draped an arm over Lance’s torso and hoisted himself up so he could see what was going on in the center of the bed.

They suddenly heard Hunk’s voice, as well; he must have just woken up. “Oh, oh, are we doing morning sex?” he asked excitedly, sitting up from where he had been lying behind Shiro.

“Yeah, apparently!” Lance said, grinning at him.

With the lack of supplies, they found they were a bit limited in their options, but that was not going to deter them from having fun. With a leg wrapped around his thigh, Pidge continued working Shiro’s cock, now using both hands. Reaching around to her front, Lance ran a hand up Pidge’s abdomen, gently cupped her right breast for a few moments, then made his way back down to her hips. She let out a sigh when he parted her legs a bit to access her more easily; he fingered her open, slowly and experimentally. With Shiro and Lance preoccupied with Pidge, Hunk and Keith contented to themselves to rutting against their backsides and between their buttocks. Shiro reached a hand back behind him to cradle Hunk’s head; he stroked the hair just behind his ear, which he had discovered Hunk very much liked earlier that week. Keith took care of both himself and Lance, his clever fingers knowing just what to do to keep Lance moaning into Pidge’s ear.

It came as no surprise that sex in their new bed was much more comfortable than sex in the love nest in the training deck. There was so much more room to spread out as needed and the huge mattress provided the much-needed support for their rigorous movements. The thick blanket and luxurious sheets got in the way at first, but it was easy to kick them down to the foot of the bed to make movement easier and to prevent them from getting overheated.

Still being sleepy and only half-awake, this first session as each other’s lovers did not last nearly as long as some of their past, more intense sessions, but no one was going to complain. Now that they were all in a relationship, everything just felt right. Although they had formed Voltron thousands of times in the past, in this moment, they felt more in sync than ever. It was like they were one being, every inhale and exhale coming together.

A few minutes later, all five were laid out on the bed, breathing hard, their limbs in a tangle. Since the guys had not used condoms, the bed was a mess; they would have to wash the sheets later. But no one was willing to be the first to get up; they were just too comfortable. Lance eventually suggested they watch something on Hunk’s holo-tablet that he had brought to the bedroom the night before. After a brief squabble about what movie to watch (they had downloaded hundreds of movies from Earth during their last visit), they made a list of five movies to watch in a marathon so everyone could watch their favorite. They stayed in bed the whole quintant, only getting up to use the restroom and to fetch snacks before running back to the warmth and security of their bed.

Their work was not over, far from it, and the universe still needed to be protected from those who would do it harm. But quiet, restful quintants like that one reminded the paladins of what made all the hard work worth it: love, friendship, and trust. They would press on, never giving up the fight for good, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This fic was a challenge but also a ton of fun to write. I plan on writing another multi-chaptered story in this Polydins Series. But until then, I would love to write drabbles here in there, so feel free to comment with writing prompts! I'm pretty busy with university right now, but it's always nice to take a break to do some recreational writing!


End file.
